


Call me, sweetie

by allxstars



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, High School, M/M, Parties, Shy Luke, Truth or Dare, dom ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxstars/pseuds/allxstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton gives Luke a blowjob by a pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me, sweetie

Luke knew this would happen. He knew in the absence of parental supervision Luke's new step-brother would host a plethora of wild, high school parties, despite the law laid down by their parents and Luke's determined protests. He knew he would be kept awake all night by music echoing around the house and the loud banging of the spare bed on the wall Luke's room shares with the guest room, which is exactly the position he finds himself in at this very moment. 

The loud banging started about an hour ago, and Luke was starting to wonder how much longer they could carry on without passing out from exhaustion. The deafening music originating from downstairs was echoing around his brain leaving him with a head-splitting headache and a desperation for some pain relief and a chance to finally get some sleep. After reading a few more chapters of his half-finished book, Luke decided it was essential he ventured downstairs, his conscience's screaming being muted by the aching inside his skull. He hauled his body out of his warm, comfortable bed and dragged his aching limbs down the stairs, groaning as he begins to fight his way through the crowds of sweaty, drunk teenagers into the kitchen filled with yet more high schoolers. Obviously the alcohol is in the kitchen. Exhausted from fighting his way through the hoards of people, and fed up of the strange looks he's been receiving; apparently wearing checkered pajama bottoms to a party is completely unacceptable, Luke grabs the bottle of pills and fills a (hopefully) clean red solo cup he found on the counter with water before pushing his way out of the kitchen. Luke finally reaches the bottom of the stairs, empty apart from a few drunken teenagers swapping saliva on the bottom step. He could practically feel his duvet wrapped around him once again, but before he could take one more step in the direction of his beloved bedroom he is grabbed by the arm by his favorite step-brother. 

'Luke!' Jake slurred excitedly, raising his half empty beer bottle, throwing some in the air in the process. 

'Yes Jake?' Luke sighed, looking longingly up the stairs to where he could be hiding from all these people in the comfort of his own room, safe from drunken antics and awful music.

'We're playing truth or dare!' He announces, doing his best impression of a game show host, 'You have to play.' He cheers, grabbing Luke tightly by the arm and dragging him in the direction of the stairs to the basement. 

'Jake, stop. I don't want to play!' Luke calls over the music to his determined step-brother, who ignores the younger boy's protests and continues to drag him. 

'Stop being such a baby! You're playing; it'll be fun.' Jake calls as he ungracefully stumbles down the stairs followed by a reluctant Luke. The pair reach the bottom of the stairs and Luke notices a large group sat in a circle; some Luke recognizes from previous parties, others from school and some Luke is certain just walked in off the street. 'Guys this is my little brother, he's going to play!' Jake cheers to the group, who all cheer in response, although Luke is fairly sure most of them are too drunk to understand. One girl in a short, tight black dress pulls herself to her feet (exposing her underwear to everyone in the room in the process) before stumbling in her high heels over to the two boys. 

'He's cute.' She remarks, looking at Luke who is stood there with a frightened expression. 'How old is he?' She giggles, tuning to Jake who opens his mouth to speak, but closes his mouth quickly when he realizes he doesn't actually know. 

'I'm 17.' Luke sighs to both of them, Jake nodding in approval and the girl giggling once again. 

'That's so cute, you're so young!' She squeals, wrapping her arms around Luke's neck pressing her chest to his. 

'You're welcome.' Jake whispers not-so-subtly to Luke as he heads over to the large circle, sitting himself between two girls, wrapping his arms around both of them. Luke had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. 

'Come on you,' The girl squeals, grabbing Luke by the arm, 'you can sit next to me.' She announces, leading the confused blonde over to the circle. The game starts only a few moments after the two sit down, and in the space of two minutes Luke witnesses two girls make out (which he really doesn't understand the fascination with), one guy strip to his boxers and his step-brother embarrass the family name by attempting to do three shots, spilling two down the front of his already beer stained white t-shirt. He was starting to lose the will to live and his desperation to escape to his room was growing second by second. But Luke wasn't arrogant enough to disregard the silver lining to this horrific experience; thankfully, he hadn't been picked to play, yet. Nobody knew who he was and he was loving (for once) being ignored. It took a few more minutes, but eventually the tall blonde gained some attention from the group, and the bleach blonde girl who had found refuge under Jake's arm chose Luke to be her victim. 

'So, Jake's little brother, truth or dare?' Luke decided he'd seen the severity of the dares these people were capable of, and decided to play it relatively safe by choosing truth, which he then regretted as soon as the word left his thin, pink lips. 

'Who did you lose your virginity to?' She questions, and the entire group turn to focus their eyes on Luke, and Luke is starting to wish the floor would swallow him right about now. Luke doesn't know what to say, does he lie? Or does he tell the truth, and admit that in fact he is probably the only virgin in the house? His palms begin to sweat and he begins to stutter over his words as his brain desperately tries to find some words to say. 

'Oh my god! You're a virgin?' Jake roars, practically having a fit as he laughs. Luke's cheeks begin to heat up, and he becomes self-conscious of every movement he makes, no matter how small. 'This is brilliant. You're like the oldest virgin I've ever met.' He continues to laugh, and apparently his laugh is contagious because the rest of the circle begin to laugh at Luke's expense; except from one person that is. Luke doesn't notice Ashton in the corner, remarkably sober considering the state of his companions. The laughter continues, and once Luke's cheeks are suitably red he decides he doesn't need to stay here in this situation. He removes the unwanted hands of the girl in the black dress and stands, before quickly exiting the room in an attempt to save some dignity. He heads towards the pool room, which thankfully had stayed locked tonight. Luke did not want someone to drunkenly fall into the water and drown. Unlocking the door with trembling hands he slides into the warm room, and sighs in relief at the comparable silence. The laughs of his judgmental brother and his 'friends' can no longer be heard in the room, and Luke has honestly never enjoyed the silence so much. He slowly walks over to the pool edge and rolls up his red and black checkered pants before sitting down carefully on the edge, his legs dangling into the warm water. He takes a moment, and slowly he begins to feel a small tear trickle down his once again pale cheek. Luke wasn't waiting for marriage; he wasn't even waiting to make sure he was ready. In a small town like this, the gay population totaled three and Luke was pretty sure the other two were fucking anyway. He wanted nothing more than nights of passion, filled with lust and love and gentle kisses as they display their love in the most beautiful way, but his dream couldn't become a reality and he was stuck with the company of his hand. 

'It's not something to be embarrassed about you know.' A gentle voice announces, startling Luke. Thankfully Luke managed to hold on tight enough to the side to stop himself falling in the pool fully clothed, otherwise that could have been quite an embarrassing situation. Luke whirled around to face the speaker who stood by the door, nervously running his hand through his dirty blonde hair. 

'Easy for you to say,' Luke mumbles, reverting his attention to his feet playing in the water. ',You're not the one they're laughing at.' 

'That's true.' The man sighs, stepping over next to where Luke is sat and pulling off his converse and rolling up his faded black jeans. 'But, trust me. It's way better to lose it to someone you love. If it's meaningless it skips the point. It's called making love, not mindlessly fucking.' He explains, sitting down next to Luke and beginning to gently kick the water, splashing Luke slightly. 'You waiting for marriage?' The guy asks, looking to directly at a bashful Luke. 

'No.' Luke grumbles, disliking how intrusive this guy's questions are. 

'Oh.' The man replies, obviously slightly shocked at Luke's blunt answer. 'Why are you waiting then?' The man questions, and Luke finally feels himself snap. He shouldn't have to discuss his non-existent sex life with a stranger who is more than likely completely buzzed. 

'It's none of your damn business. I don't even know who you are!' Luke argues, and the man winces. He was not expecting to hit a nerve with Luke that quickly. 

'Sorry, I'm Ashton. That was rude of me to ask.' Ashton apologizes, looking deep into Luke's blue eyes to see a hint of sadness hidden in the beautiful blue orbs. The two men sit in silence, gently swaying their legs in synchronization in the water as they look on as they create waves. Eventually, Luke gets tired of the silence and decides to open up to the stranger, going against all of his better judgement. 

'I don't want to be a virgin. I just, well, there's like three gay guys in this town and two of them are pretty much together anyway so that leaves me. I'm not waiting to be ready; I'm ready to be with someone, there's just nobody here.' He sighs, focusing his eyes on the ripples of the water. He didn't know why coming out to his family took so much courage, but yet here he was telling a stranger not afraid of the response in the slightest. 

'You, my friend, are severely mistaken.' Ashton chuckles, looking at Luke as though he's just told the funniest joke in the world. Luke didn't think he said anything particularly funny; maybe he was just laughing at how pathetic Luke was. Luke would join in if it wasn't his harsh reality. 

'What?' Luke questions, completely confused. 

'There's more than three gay guys in this town.' Ashton continues to snicker, pausing slightly before finishing his sentence. 'I'm gay.' He admits, between laughs. 

'You are?' 

'Yeah,' Ashton nods, 'and if it helps, I think you're really cute.' he compliments and Luke goes back to blushing. 

'You're not too bad yourself.' Luke giggles, nudging Ashton's shoulder slightly. 

'I know right now you think being a virgin is the worst thing in the world, I did when I was your age too. It's not though. Just don't lose it for the title.' Ashton whispers, and Luke nods slightly, looking at his hands. 'But for now...' Ashton smirks, grabbing Luke by the hand and pulling him to his feet and dragging him over to a deck chair led in the corner of the dimly lit pool room. Ashton stops abruptly, causing Luke to stumble slightly falling straight into Ashton's muscular chest. Ashton uses the boy's fall to his advantage, and grabs Luke quickly by his sweater and smashes their lips together, their lips locking in frenzy of lust. Ashton roughly massages Luke's lips with his own, gently sliding one hand down Luke's stomach and past the waistband of Luke's (in Ashton's opinion) adorable pajama bottoms. His palm makes contact with Luke's clothed dick and Ashton expertly starts to palm Luke who by this point is seeing stars. They continue to kiss and only a few moments later Ashton pulls away smirking, feeling Luke's cock stiffen in his hand. 

'I remember when I used to get hard that fast.' Ashton smirks, pushing Luke down onto the chair and sinking quickly to his knees. He begins to place quick kisses on Luke's clothed crotch, and Luke starts to whine and groan at the layers separating Ashton's mouth from his aching cock. Ashton finally takes the hint and in one quick movement removes Luke's pajamas and boxers, allowing Luke's red and leaking dick to slap his stomach and Luke groans at the feeling. Ashton takes a moment to admire the beautiful boy, before reaching out his calloused hand to take Luke's dick and pump him slowly; Luke is lost in a state of euphoria now, and is certain he'll never enjoy his own hand again, the contrast is exciting and Luke doesn't know how much longer he'll last. Ashton, being aware that Luke will blow his load at the slightest of touches wastes no time in placing Luke's throbbing cock in his mouth, looking up to see a relieved looking Luke. He immediately begins to bob his head up and down, taking Luke to the back of his throat each time. He continues to look up at Luke to gauge his reaction, and takes him even deeper into his mouth just to hear another beautiful moan fall from Luke's swollen lips. Luke can't believe this is happening, his heart s racing, his mind is whirling and a familiar warmth in his tummy is growing. 

'Ash, I'm gonna... fuck, I'm gonna.' Luke stutters, too overtaken by pleasure to form a coherent sentence. Ashton hums in response, and Luke groans once again, feeling his release so close. Ashton can feel how close Luke is, and moves his hand to start playing with Luke's balls and a wave of pleasure washes over Luke, as he shoots his load into Ashton's mouth, who willingly swallows it all. Ashton helps Luke pull up his boxers and pajamas, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, before sweetly placing a kiss on Luke's lips. He reaches over to a nearby table where a pen is resting next to a crossword book and begins to write a string of numbers on Luke's palm, which Luke then recognizes as a phone number. 

'Call me sweetie.' Ashton smirks, before turning and leaving the room as quick as he came. 

Luke did.


End file.
